


Summer Lovin'

by vinegardoppio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2018, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Summer, Tobi Deidara and Hidan are friends and stupid, Tobi has a surprise, Tobi's mask is...confusing in this fic. a medical mask probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Tobi has a surprise for his friends and Deidara and Tobi are annoyed.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for .joupey on tumblr!

Deidara slammed his locker shut, and adjusted his bag over his shoulder before beginning his walk to his next class. He had only made it a few steps before a loud, obnoxious voice got his attention.   
"Hey, Deidara!" Called out Tobi as he rushed to catch up to his upperclassmen in the hall. "Eh? What do you want now?" The blond demanded, annoyance seeping through every word. "I was hoping you'd come hang out with us after school, I figured you'd be free since, y'know, you have no friends." Tobi said, his voice cheerful and teasing, "Oi what the hell do you mean by that, asshole?! At least I have more friends than you!"  Deidara fumed and half-heartedly lurched his hand forward in a weak attempt to grasp at the boys collar.   
Tobi ducked back out of his way and threw a playful wink at his friend before turning on his heel and briskly walking back down the hall, calling a final "See you after class!" over his shoulder. 

Deidara huffed, adjusting his hair to lay in front of his face just right before looking back down to his phone.  
"where tf are u?" He texted Tobi. School had officially ended fifteen minutes ago and Deidara was sitting by the gates, already far too impatient as he waited for Tobi and Hidan to show up. After another couple minutes Deidara's phone pinged with a message,  
"I'm~ Watching~ You~!" "god ur so annoyin im not playin games rn" He texted back, whipping his head around anyway in an attempt to spot the mischievous masked boy. "Boo!" Cried Tobi, leaping in front of Deidara when his head was turned away, said blond yelped, jumping back only to stumble into Hidan behind him. Hidan and Tobi burst into laughter as Deidara grumbled annoyances to himself, trying not to lose his temper and save face.    
"What the hell are we doing today anyway, hm?" He asked as the three of them walked along the sidewalk, Tobi leading the way with Deidara and Hidan following closely behind him. "Oh yeah! You said you had a surprise right, Tobi?" Hidan questioned, excitement filling his voice. "Yup! Oh, but we have to kill some time before we can do it." "Eh? Then what the fuck are we supposed to do until then?" "We could hang around the mall, yeah?" Deidara suggested, "shop around, waste some time, whatever." 

After the three of them ended up spending a good few hours trying on ridiculous clothes and window shopping at the local outlet mall (Hidan found a chain choker at Hot Topic he definitely plans to come back and buy later, when his friends aren't there to pick on his edgy fashion sense) they find themselves walking down the street, yet again aimlessly following Tobi who knows where.   
"Hey, is it time for our mystery plans yet?" Deidara asked, starting to again grow impatient with Tobi's antics. "Almost! Uh, I do have to pick up a few things for it first." "Huh?! And you couldn't have just done that at the fuckin mall?!" "Aha, of course not! It's stuff you'd just find at any old convenience store, no need to be so impatient." He said, a playful lilt to his voice. 

"So what all'd you get, anyway?" Hidan asked, trying to peer into the plastic bags Tobi carried. He had insisted on going in to buy them alone, "To avoid giving anything away!" he claimed. He shifted so Hidan couldn't see anything. "Nu-huh! Noo peeking. You'll see when we get there!" "Where is there, hm?" "So many questions, you guys really must hate surprises. Our next destination is...the park." He said, eyes crinkling in a grin. Hidan and Deidara both sighed, sharing an annoyed, unsure look.  "What's so special about the park?"   
after being led around by Tobi most of the day they were well passed a little tired of the secrecy. "C'mon guys I can't give everything away so easily. You'll just have to wait and find out for yourselves." 

It didn't take much longer after that to reach the park, but Tobi kept walking until he had stopped actually just passed the park, settling down on a bit of an inclined hill that gave a nice view of the park. The sun had already begun to set, setting the sky a gorgeous shade of orange and purple. Deidara opened his mouth to question what they were doing their, when Tobi wordlessly interrupted him, opening one of the bags and tossing him an ice pop. "So...is this the surprise? Eating popsicles in the dark?" Hidan inquired, popping his cherry flavored ice pop into his mouth. Tobi only pouted in response. "No, dummy. This is the surprise!" he exclaimed, gesturing an arm towards the sky, the sun now fully set.   
"Uh...the sky?" Deidara asked, his voice heavy with equal parts amusement and annoyance. Tobi chuckled somewhat nervously. "I-I thought it'd happen then...give it a moment!" He assured, and just as he said a moment later, the sky lit up with it's first, huge firework. Exploding in a beautiful array of colors, red and blue and yellow, lighting up the dark. "This is the surprise!" He repeated, his voice loud over the pop and boom of the colorful explosives. "Tobi this- this is amazing!!" Deidara awed, beaming brighter than the fireworks. "Haha, I knew you'd love it! It's to celebrate Summer coming! A buncha people are celebrating in the park, so I thought we could have our own party here! Oh, I bought more stuff than just freezees, too!" Tobi rustled around in the plastic bags again before pulling out a number of fire crackers. Hidan and Deidara quickly grabbed sparklers and lit them up, Hidan recklessly thrusting his towards Deidara's in a sword fight movement. "Take that!" He laughed, and the blond retaliated by hitting his back.   
Tobi giggled gleefully at his friends enjoyment of his surprise, picking out a firecracker to light up himself, watching as it burst into colors, not quite as amazing as the giant ones above them, but nearly as amusing.   
"Tobi! Do you have any of those little things that burst when they hit stuff?" Hidan questioned, and Tobi tilted his head to the side a moment, before pulling out a little packet and tossing them to him. "Perfect! I'm gonna throw em at people in the park." He called as he sprinted back down the hill, "Oi, don't get in trouble, dumbass!" Deidara yelled back. 

The blond threw an arm around the other boy affectionately, grinning from ear-to-ear. "This is great, Tobi. You really did good this time."   
Tobi responded in kind by leaning his head against Deidara's shoulder, letting out a content hum. "You just gotta listen to me more often! I really am amazing at surprises." "Yeah, yeah. Don't ruin the moment, asshole." 


End file.
